Back Together Like Two Puzzle Peices
by screechofthenightbird
Summary: After many of fights and many of tears, Kurt and Blaine being working things out and reunite at Will & Emma's wedding.


_A/N: This is an idea that popped into my head after all of the confirmed spoilers that are going around about Kurt and Blaine at Wemma's wedding in the episode called "I Do." _

* * *

Back Together Like Two Puzzle Pieces 

"This song is for you Emma." Blaine spoke into the microphone—looking at Kurt and exchanging a small smile.

Kurt smiled back then looked back at the happily married couple.  
Two people who had their shares of ups and downs.  
Two people who made it work despite their differences.

They have forgiven each other and here they were at their wedding on such a beautiful day.

It made Kurt's heart bubble with hope.

Just as the music started Kurt cleared his head and focused.

Blaine sang first, sounding as amazing as ever. His voice so soft and yet so clear.

"Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss."

Kurt took a chance at looking at him and his stomach swooped.

"Everyday I love you more and more." he joined in

and Blaine followed with,

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything "

Then they both sang the next lyrics together.

"Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time."

Will and Emma were still dancing their foreheads pressed together as they whispered sweet nothings to each other.

The moment was so intimate and sweet.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and their eyes locked onto each other.

"Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day ."

they both continued to sing.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place." Kurt sang by himself this time.

Then Blaine sang,  
"Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace."

back.

Kurt moved closer to Blaine as he sang  
"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you."

The music cut and Kurt and Blaine were both left looking at each other.

Both of their hearts were racing and they each smiled at each other.  
It wasn't the first time they sang that song to each other.

That's exactly what they just got done doing.  
They sang it to each other.  
It started out as a song for Will and Emma but as it progressed Blaine had only eyes for Kurt and Kurt only had eyes for Blaine.

The applause broke them out of their trance and Kurt and Blaine both faced to the front and smiled.

"Congratulations Will and Emma." Kurt exclaimed waiting for Blaine to join in, but he didn't,

The entire crowd was looking back at Kurt, like they knew something.  
They were smiling and some were even pointing at behind him.

When Kurt turned around Blaine was sitting on a stool...his guitar in his hand.

"Kurt, I have so much to say to you. So much to explain. But, I thought I could start out with this." Blaine explained. Fear of rejection coursed through him and he only hoped Kurt would being to understand as he strummed the chords beginning the song.

"We used to talk for hours on the phone  
Any night I was away from home  
That's the way it was before ."

he sang looking pointedly at Kurt.

"We used to sleep just like a set of spoons  
Now it's like I'm in the other room  
I'm a fork and you're a knife

We could just head for the door  
Or we could sleep and ignore, and find  
Ourselves suddenly strangers . "

_I don't want to be strangers.  
I don't want to be just friends  
I screwed up.  
Just listen to me._

Where the words that were rushing through Blaine's head.

"I don't want to fight, I just want a life  
Of love like we used to live  
I don't want to quit, baby I just want to fit  
Back together like two puzzle pieces "

_You're my missing puzzle piece Kurt._

_You and only you._

He finally looked back up at Kurt and it seemed like he was thinking the same thing too.

His hand was on his heart and he was fighting the tears that were trying to escape.

"Lying here and I can't fall asleep  
I'm just listening to you breathe  
I miss the way it was before  
I'd wake and wrap inside your arms  
After you kissed me all night long  
We would be in love a little more  
Why can't we just lock all the doors?  
Maybe we'll find what we're looking for, 'cause baby  
I don't want to be strangers"

_I miss you Kurt._

_I miss you everyday._

_I miss everything about you.  
I miss the taste of your lips..your skin against mine._

_I miss the way that I could call you mine.  
I miss the way you used to say my name._

"I don't want to fight, I just want a life  
Of love like we used to live  
I don't want to quit, baby I just want to fit  
Back together like two puzzle pieces

Puzzle pieces  
Puzzle pieces  
Puzzle pieces _"_

He kept on singing with all of his heart.

"We should just lock all the doors  
Baby we'll find what we're looking for  
'Cause I don't want to be strangers."

"I don't want to fight, I just want a life  
Of love like we used to live  
I don't want to quit, baby I just want to fit  
Back together like two puzzle pieces

Oh, I don't want to fight, I just want a life  
Of love like we used to live  
I don't want to quit, oh I just want to fit  
Back together like two puzzle pieces. "

Tears started falling as he choked on the last of the lyrics.

"Oh, puzzle pieces (we fit)  
Puzzle pieces (together like)  
Puzzle pieces (we fit together like)  
Puzzle pieces ."

Blaine set his guitar down wiping his eyes with his sleeve, something that Kurt would usually yell at him for...but when he looked up Kurt was doing the same thing.

Hanging his head Blaine smiled wearily at Kurt and Kurt stepped forward grabbing Kurt's hand.

Blaine still loves how they fit so well together.

He looked up and Kurt pulled him up.

"I think you and I need to talk." he whispered softly.

Blaine looked around.

"Here, now?"

"No you goon!"  
"Come with me." Kurt laughed pulling Blaine along.

Nobody asked them any questions. They parted as they walked past and you can hear Santana yell wanky from some where in the room.

But neither Kurt or Blaine were focused on that.

They were focusing on fixing _them. _

When both Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's car, Kurt sighed heavily before looking at Blaine.

He didn't know what to say.

He didn't know if there was anything too say.

Blaine just stared back,

Everything between them just felt the same.

Like nothing happened.  
But something did happen.

Something big.

But could it be possible that Kurt has finally forgiven him.

They both stayed quiet for a little while.

Blaine bit his lip and Kurt glared at him.

"How many times did I tell you to stop doing that."

"Always so consistent with the criticism." Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt shoved him.

"Just shut up Blaine."

"Why don't you make me?"

All of this was so familiar. Too familiar...and before Kurt could even stop himself he was on him in a second, pressing his lips against Blaine's.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine whispers huskily against Kurt's lips. "I'm so stupid and I should have never done that to you." he groans, running his hands down Kurt's legs. "and I shouldn't have ignored you." Kurt gasped. "I shouldn't have ignored you, hung up on you, and neglected you.. I'm so sorry. I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too." Blaine panted, rocking against Kurt.

And they both groaned.

It's been so long.

It's been too long.

But then Blaine pulled back.

"This is all really nice." he started; pulling back when Kurt went to lean back in again.

"But,"

"But what?" Kurt questioned, breathing heavily.

"I love you that's why."

Kurt quirked his eyebrow up.

"I love you and I don't want to screw this up again. What I did was bad, wrong, and stupid. This, this isn't the right time, or the right place."

Kurt's eyes watered and he cupped both of Blaine's cheeks in his hands; pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you too Blaine so much. I know it hasn't seemed like it but I really really do, and I promise I will never make you feel like that again. Do you understand me?"

Blaine's eyes were watering to and he smiled.

"Yes Kurt, I understand."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry there was no smut. I intended to write smut but then I thought that after everything that they have been through recently that neither of them would really be ready to take things that far just yet. So I apologize if that is what you were looking forward to.  
_

_But I really hope you all enjoyed it!_

_PS: For those of you who are wondering my Just Give Me a Reason sequel is in the works. I'm trying to keep it on the down low though because it's going to be my friends birthday present! :D So expect that sometime next month! _


End file.
